


Gates

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is lost?  What will come from the wreckage?  Inspired by the lovely people who inspired this at chrobinprompts, this is the FMA AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gates

Shadows, gates, brains-

Lights flash before Robin's eyes, images of a large gate, a white figure smiling, calling itself - 

"I am one, and I am all.  That means I am you.  I am Naga."

A door opens, and hands reach out to the young woman, desperately trying to run away.  She didn't want this, she didn't - 

She is dragged through, and she falls.

And she sees everything.

-

She wakes up and it is dark.  Flashes of light, a laughing figure - 

Her left arm pulses beneath her coat (when did she put it on?) and lightning bolts out, catching the dark figure in the side.  A man, blue-haired, runs at that figure, slashing with his sword.  It gleams brightly.  Her right arm lashes out, a burst of concentrated sound lashing out.  

The figures dance in front of her, hood flapping as the alchemical powers blast over her.  

Finally, it is over.  She smiles at the blue-haired man, whose name she knows as Chrom.  She remembers now - he is her commanding officer, the Lodestar Colonel in the Amestrian Army, and she is the Thunder Alchemist, Robin.  

But how did they meet?  What happened in between?  What was that gate?  

Before her thoughts can move on, red lightning, hints of powerful alchemy, flash across her eyes.  She is moved without her volition, and a handle of lightning forms in her left hand, and she plunges it into Chrom's side.

"This is not your fault...get out of here..."

And he dies.

It is strangely anticlimactic, and you can hear screaming.  

Only later do you realize it is you, and everything fades to black.

-

"Chrom, we have to do something."

"What do you suppose we do?"

Robin wakes up to see Chrom, and a blonde woman in pigtails, a staff with a circle etched on it.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know.  Take my hand."  

Robin takes Chrom's hand, and sound buffets her.

Her eyes sharpen, and she punches him straight in the jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Well! how do you like it? Please leave a kudos/comment if you liked it!


End file.
